One Last Kiss Before You Go
by serious-writer
Summary: Harry is leaving in search for the remaining Horcruxes and he has his last conversation with Ginny before he goes. Oneshot HarryGinny


**One Last Kiss Before You Go**

"Ginny can I talk with you alone" Harry said taking Ginny's hand not waiting for an answer and leading her away from her family and the rest of the wedding party.

He lead her to a huge oak tree in the Weasleys back yard far from anyone.

"Ginny this may be the last time I am ever going to see you again I am going to be leaving tomorrow at dawn and I… I just wanted to say good-bye"

She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He was going to leave and she knew nothing she said would stop him she would have to let him go and it was breaking her heart.

"I know" she said barley above a whisper desperately trying to hold back her tears that were so close to showing.

"Gin you do know I don't want to do this. I have to do this. Even though I don't want to I have to get rid of him for once and for all if I don't who will? And I have to do it before he ruins any more lives."

"Harry before you go I have to tell you….I have to tell you something that I have wanted to tell you since the day we started to date and I wanted to tell you so bad after you broke up with me but I was confused and so many other things that I cant begin to explain.."

"Gin you are rambling."

"Sorry I do that when I am nerves so let me just get this out. Harry I… I love you and I think that no matter what happens I always will and I know deep down in my heart we are meant to be together. If you don't come back I think I will die from a broken heart. So please Harry come back to me I need you in my life." Ginny was hanging on edge waiting for what the love of her life was going to say.

"Ginny I can't guarantee that I am going to come back alive but I will try my hardest. Since the beginning of 6th year when slughorn had out a love potion and I smelled something I thought I smelled something from here and I did smell it here it was you. When I figured out what the smell was I thought it couldn't be not you anyone but you. Your Ron's little sister and he would skin me alive if were dating. Than we kissed and I could give a rats arse about him cause I love you. And I am going to kill him so we can be together. Promise me you wont ask me to stay because if you do I will stay and I want a better life for you for me for us."

"Harry I wont but promise me one thing don't say goodbye to me when you leave."

"I wont."

"Now lets get back to your brothers wedding shall we?" holding his hand out to her.

"Before we go back. Can I have one last kiss before you go?"

They both leaned in not needing an answer.

They kissed and it was full of passion and love.

It wasn't long but was enough for each to know that they were meant for each other.

Harry left the next morning and true to his word he didn't say good bye he didn't even wake her up. He couldn't bear to see her sad face before he left. He wanted to keep in his mind how happy she was after there kiss, before he left he couldn't bear to see her tear stained face he had to keep her in his memory as happy. If he was going to defeat Voldemort he had to have as many happy memories as possible and the ones he had so far were full of Ginny.

Months passed and Harry had gotten all the Horcruxes and he was now trying to find Voldemort and kill him.

Ginny was reading a book when she heard an owl tapping on her window. It was the owl from the Daily Profit.

She opened her window and let it in.

It circled around the room and Ginny gave it the money and it left.

She unrolled it and on the front page was a picture of Harry and the headline said "**The War is Over"**

Ginny couldn't believe it the war was over. Harry was going to come back and they were going to live happily ever after. She started to read the article

" _The war is finally over but at a great lose to the Wizarding world. Last night Harry James Potter the boy who lived turned to be the boy who did not live after defeating He who must not be named Mr. potter lost his life by an unfortunate curse fired by he who must not be named seconds before he died…"_


End file.
